Nothing Is Definite
by Steel Fox
Summary: High rating just in case. Cassie and Marco have a talk. Can't say much more or there will be nothing left.


__

This was written for an alphabet challenge from the Anirarepair mailing list. It is a Cassie/Marco pairing so if you don't like that pairing you should probably leave now. Otherwise read on. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs but I do own this plot.

Nothing Is Definite

"And then the cactus said, 'Don't be so mean, he's only human," Marco delivered the punch line.

Silence…and I mean complete silence…even crickets weren't chirping.

"Stop joking around Marco," that was Jake, my ex-boyfriend and leader to the Animorphs. Oh I'm Cassie by the way, I'm sure you would have eventually figured it out. So where was I? Oh yeah, ex-boyfriend. Jake and I decided to cool it for a while because of conflicting interests. Okay fine, we broke up because he likes Melissa (yes Melissa Chapman). I could tell by the way he wouldn't even hold my hand any more. Not that I mind…much…anymore. Yes I had to vent a lot after we broke up but now I'm fine with it all. So updates…Jake and Melissa, check; Rachel and Tobias, sorta still together (Rachel dates on the side); Ax is still our resident alien with a fetish for TV and Cinnabuns; and Marco…

"I know a joke about a xylophone, wanna hear?"

…Marco still the same. I think it's amazing how he can make most people laugh, never Rachel though, unless he's in pain. 

So we (the Animorphs) were all in my barn. I had just finished mucking out the stables and was washing my hands. I was working on a lather when I heard the group groan.

"Marco that joke was even more pathetic than the cactus one," said Jake.

I walked over to the group and we started the meeting. The Yeerks had been strangely absent lately…which was good. The meeting was over quickly and everyone dispersed even quicker. All except for Marco. I'm going to confess Marco has been occupying my thoughts a lot as of late. But I don't have a crush on him or anything. Not me, no sirre. Not. At. All. 

As I watched Marco walk slowly to the barn door, all the pieces suddenly clicked. I knew something was wrong, he lacked hi usual zealous attitude towards life in general. Usually he was joking around and almost bouncing off the walls. Now he made the appropriate Marco-groaner jokes and then retreated back into a shell. I hoped he wasn't coming down with an illness of some sort. I needed him. Whoa did I just think that. I really need to train my brain to stop having thoughts about Marco. Wait…having thoughts about Marco. I don't have a crush on him…Oh no! What would Rachel say? What would anyone say if I had a crush on Marco? Eeep! That's it, it's out in the open (well not the open-open but I have admitted it to myself).

I quickly threw the protective gloves I was holding (good for protection against Porcupine quills) into a basket and shook myself out of my thoughts. I needed to hurry if I wanted to grab Marco before he caught the bus. I wanted to see if he was alright. I ran out of the barn and straight into Marco and fell over. Marco leaned down to help me up. I stood up and brushed the wrinkles and dirt out of my jeans.

"Sorry," he said quietly in his cute voice.

"No it was my fault," I said. Was it just me or did my voice raise a few octaves?

I looked and him and quickly looked away blushing and thanking whoever up there for my dark skin which made it difficult to see my embarrassment. He was looking at me too. Then I remembered why I had chased after him.

"Marco is something wrong?"

He sighed, "You are good at reading people's emotions Cass. That's a good skill to have."

Marco was being solemn, something was definitely up.

"Do you want to talk?" I offered.

He nodded. We made our way to sit underneath a tree overlooking the forest behind my barn. Marco looked out over the horizon and I studied him.

Last week, my dad talked about the future. My future to be more specific. I guess because we are approaching the end of school. Anyway he asked me what I want to do…and to tell you the truth Cassie. I don't know what to do. It seems like only yesterday that Elfangor gave us this morphing power and we started to fight this battle. I was more worried about whether I would survive the next battle to worry about the future. Now it seems as though the fight is almost over and I have to decide what to do with the rest of my life. It's scary and sometimes I wonder where my adolescence went. I wonder what I missed out on when I was fighting."

Marco grew silent.

I barely restrained myself from crying. I gave Marco a hug, which he returned.

"What do you want to do in the future Cassie?" he asked.

I was surprised. I thought for a moment.

"I suppose I want to stop fighting. I want to eventually work with animals of course and I also want to have family I guess. But I'm not sure. Nothing is definite."

I looked up at Marco; he was looking straight back smiling.

"You will get that future Cassie, because you are a good person and because you have worked hard to be nice. You will be rewarded for that."

I smiled.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me Marco."

We looked out and noticed that the sun was going down.

"I should get going," Marco said.

"Yeah," I replied slightly disappointed.

We stood up.

"Keep think about your future Marco, it will come to you," and I swear I am the clumsiest person ever. I tripped over the tree root right into Marco. Slick Cassie, real slick. He caught me of course. I looked up.

"It already has come to me," Marco whispered.

I realised how close we were. My eyes flickered over his face and we got even closer. I closed my eyes and our lip touched. It was the most incredible moment of my life. Until now I never dreamed of kissing Marco but here I was and I enjoyed it. We broke apart and Marco ran his fingers down my cheek. We turned and I walked him to the bus stop.

We can never predict the future but I know that Marco will be a huge part of mine.

__

Oh…so fluffy. Let me know what you think by pressing that wonderful review button. J 


End file.
